


I was in the neighbourhood

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [5]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, canon divergence to Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Jack and Phyrne reunite in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I was in the neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you' number 82. I was in the neighbourhood. Does not follow the canon of Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears.

"Jack! Whatever are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"On business?"

"Of course."

"I didn't realise your jurisdiction extended to London."

"This is very exceptional business."

"Is there any chance I could help you with your exceptional business?"

She closes the space between them.

"You always help whether I ask or not."

"Because you like my help."

He nods his head slightly in response.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes." He breathes before their lips meet.

"So how long will you be in London?" She asks after they break apart.

"However long this business takes."


End file.
